MugenSoulsZ NxS- Rise
by MarsScarlett
Summary: It started off with a short mission until the rookie hero had a conflict. She has little memory of who she is and can't remember anything else. Waking up in some strange village and now there's this strange girl who has taken to caring for her...
1. Chapter 1

Based around my head-canons. Characters belong to©CompileHeart. And the first chapter usually is short XD

Chapter 1

Nao Rose stood looking up at the stars. She let out a deep sigh.

"Guess there's another job to do..." Nao said to herself before tying her hair up in a ponytail and taking her Ultimate God Swords. Her blonde lover came after her.

"Naosie! Wait up!" Syrma called after her.

Nao spun around just to have Syrma's lips collide into hers.

"Be safe," Syrma whispered.

"I will, don't worry," Nao replied.

"I'll always be with you, Naosie," Syrma added and gave Nao another kiss.

"Ughh, stop, you're distracting me from doing my hero job," Nao complained but her face was hot pink with blush.

"I love you, stay safe," Syrma repeated herself then waved goodbye to her heroine.

Syrma stood quietly by the house, letting a small smile form,"I love you, Naosie..."

-Far off somewhere -

"Where can that beast be?" Nao wondered. "Shit..."

Dark clouds were forming up ahead. The red-head frowned.

"Where the fuck is that monster?!" Nao yelled out angrily.

She then smirked and laughed to herself.

"Maybe it realized how awesome heroic I look so it's too scared to fight me," Nao gave a short laugh.

A giant carcass fell besides her, making her stagger back. She stared at the deceased creature.

"S-someone already killed it?" Nao was shocked.

"DAMMIT, Is there someone who believes they're a better hero than I am, cuz I can prove them wrong quick!" Nao gritted her teeth and pulled out her twin blades.

Thunder was soon heard along with soft whispers.

"Come out and fight me! I can surely kick your ass!" Nao shouted.

Rain came pouring down and the thunder sounds grew louder. The red-head rubbed the back of her head.

"Nghh, dammit, I'm having a bit of a headache migraine..," Nao muttered.

She darted off into sprinting into some unknown ruins. She had a feeling of hearing some thundering footsteps following her.

"Fucking stop!" Nao shouted as she started swinging her swords around, causing their lighting effects.

Nao stumbled onto the floor. "Shit..."

Felt like everything had paused for a long while. Nao headed on out, making sure the coast was clear.

"Guess my job is done here, time to head back to Syrma," Nao smiled happily as she started out.

The weird whispering and dark clouds with thunders continued, making the rookie heroine pause in her tracks.

 _'What's going on?! This can't be good... but I can't move!'_

Nao then was able to move along until there was a collision against her skull and her vision went instant dark...

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lights glittering in the skies, slow breathing... the red-head slowly opened her own eyes to see an old village elder and two nurses having a conversation.

"Please, sir, I must tend to this poor wounded girl! I found her passed out by this place!" One of the nurses said.

"Okay, tend to the missy, But Nurse Evergreen, come with me," the village elder said.

The two left as the other nurse came up to the wounded girl. The nurse had blue hair, tied with a giant bow in pigtails. She gave a beautiful smile towards the red-head.

"Who am I? Who are you? Where am I?!" Nao asked.

The nurse gave a serious look, "Please calm down, you have token a hard collision to the head...," the nurse said.

"Huh? What is that? Can I die from that?!" Nao panicked.

"Look, you're name is Nao Rose, got it?" The nurse gave a smile.

"Nao... Rose... hmm, y-yeah I got it, but what is your name?" Nao asked the nurse.

"Luce," The nurse replied.

"Um, Luce?" The red-head asked.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" The nurse asked.

"N-no problem, you have a pretty name, I just expected your name to start with the letter 'S' for some reason," Nao replied, blushing.

She looked up and saw a mirror reflection of herself.

"Holy fucking shit, I look like crap! Nao shouted.

"Calm down, Miss Rose, please," Luce said.

Nao turned her attention back to Luce.

"I love that bracelet of yours, but it looks like some ribbon," Nao complimented.

"Thanks, it's reminds me of someone I dearly love," Luce said as she smiled brightly and blushed.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" Nao asked, jealously clearly in her tone.

"Wha-?! O-of course not!" Syrma replied.

Nao folded her arms and laid back,"You're single right?"

"Miss Rose, trying to make moves like that on nurses, really?" Luce said.

"I-I'm not making any moves! I'm just asking a simple question!" Nao looked to the side.

"Well time to get you into your bubble bath," Nurse Luce said.

"Bubble bath?!" Nao asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna help scrub you down! Hehe," Luce replied.

Nao looked at her. 'That giggle sounds a bit off... what a turn off, she's ditzy...' Nao gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Luce?" Nao asked.

"Yes, Miss Rose?" Luce asked back.

"Why outta all the patients, you decide to take care of me?" Nao wondered.

Luce looked to the side then back at Nao. "Just get ready for your bath please."

"There you go, all cleaned!" Luce said.

Nao had the towel wrapped completely around her. Her face glowed red.

"Time to go ahead and get dressed, Miss Rose," Luce said.

"Can you um, help me with that?" Nao asked.

"I'm sure you can handle that yourself, some of the other nurses need my assistance, see you soon, Nao, go get dressed up," Luce pat Nao's head and exited the room.

Nao took a deep sigh then went to get dressed. Soon after, she exited the room and heard a conversation. She decided to take a peek and saw Luce and the village elder talking.

"The Ultimate Goddess is desperate to find her though!" The elder said.

"Our blonde goddess must wait, now's not the time, we must let her know as well," Luce replied.

"Understood," The village elder replied.

"Blonde... Ultimate Goddess... huh?" Nao was now extremely curious.

A tap on a shoulder made her jumpy.

"Miss Nao Rose, come with me," The nurse from before, Evergreen, had said.

"B-but," Nao tried to rebuttal.

"Immediately please," Nurse Evergreen replied and Nao obeyed...

-To Be Continued -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nurse Evergreen took Nao along through some narrow passages.

"Aren't you supposed to be escorting me to my room?" Nao asked.

"I need you, this is a highly important situation we are dealing with and all they care about is how mopey our goddess is, she needs to be more responsible!" Nurse Evergreen grumbled.

"Your name?" Nao asked quietly.

"Oh, my apologies," The brunette nurse turned around, her long longs mad a nice sway, she extended her hand,"Serana, Serana Evergreen, nice to meet you Nao Rose."

"How do you know of my name?" Nao asked.

"Pshh, shitzo, you're the famous hero of the galaxy, Nao Rose, Hero of the Twelve Worlds!" Serana replied with a sweet smile.

"Hey, that has an awesome ring to it," Nao stood in a heroic proud pose.

"But you're honestly still a hero in training herself to be the best there is," Serana added.

"Crap," Nao stopped her pose and crossed her arms.

Serana giggled then grabbed onto Nao's hand.

"I know that you're not fully recovered but I believe you are the only one that can stop this evil force," Serana said.

"Really? Me?!" Nao asked.

"But maybe you should take a while more to recover, don't want you getting more injured," Serana added.

"No way, I'm perfectly fine! I'm Nao Rose, rookie hero but can be the greatest hero ever! And... my legendary weapon! I-I have a feeling I had a weapon by my side, heroes need that," Nao responded.

Serana explained the rest of the story to Nao, all things about the Ultimate Gods and stopping Tioni then dealing with some doppelgangers. Nao was silent for a short period of time.

"S-Syrma? ... My lover is the main Ultimate God, and we are married?" Nao asked.

"Yes," Serana replied.

Later In Nao's hospital bedroom..

"Drink the tea," Serana handed Nao a cup of tea.

Luce walked into the room.

"Serana Evergreen, why are you here? I thought you were off on break," Luce asked.

"I thought that Miss Rose here needed the assistance," Serana gestured towards the red-head.

"I'll take it from here," Luce said.

Soon it was just Nao and Luce together alone in the room.

"Miss Rose," Luce began.

"Can you not call me that please, I prefer something else," Nao interrupted her.

"Just wanted to be called Nao?" Luce asked.

"Hmm... m-maybe you can call me Naosie instead," Nao scratched the back of her head.

"N-Naosie... hm, yeah, it's sounds really cute, the Ultimate Goddess, Syrma called you that often," Luce said.

"I wanna see her..." Nao muttered.

"See her? Oh that reminds me! Syrma came here to see you," Luce said.

"You seem pretty forgetful," Nao laughed.

"My natural self, ehehe," Luce said.

'Ughh, that turn-off laugh, oh well, I need to see my wife anyways,' Nao thought to herself.

"Naosie!" Syrma shouted as she briefly hugged Nao.

"When can I go back home to you?" Nao asked.

"Soon, I've been told you're coming home soon," Syrma said.

"But I'm fine!" Nao replied.

"Naosie, as soon as you come home, you can have whatever you please, we can even go boom boom boom," Syrma whispered.

Nao blushed heavily,"Boom boom boom? Sounds like something sexual.."

Syrma giggled, which the laugh made Nao wonder. The laugh sounding similar to Luce. But Luce was over by the side, having a conversation with Serana.

"Can I get a kiss?" Nao asked.

Syrma sweetly kissed Nao's lips then she gave a bright smile.

"I gotta go, I will wait for you, Naosie," Syrma said as she then walked away.

"Syrma!" Nao tried to follow until the bodyguards stopped the red-head.

Syrma gave a short glance back before officially disappearing down the hall.

"Syrma! Come back!" Nao shouted at the too of her lungs.

The guards hauled her back into her hospital room.

"Naosie?" A sweet female voice was heard.

"Syrma?" Nao almost jumped out of her own bed until she saw Luce walk in.

"It's me, Luce," Luce looked at her as if worried. "Hey, um, what if we can walk around the town?"

"Is it okay to?" Nao asked.

"The village elder is alright with it," Luce replied.

"Since when was he the doctor?" Nao asked.

"You don't seem in a good mood..." Luce mumbled.

"I'd love to walk with ya, just hold on," Nao grumbled.

'Sheesh, but this is one sweet nurse lady...' Nao thought to herself

-To Be Continued -


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the food marketplace...

"Look at all this, seems kinda hectic," Nao said.

"Quite lovely actually once you are doing the activities," Luce replied.

"Oh, what the hell is that?" Nao asked as she saw big floats passing by.

"Floats, Rose World always has festivals," Luce said.

"So damn optimistic here, huh?" Nao stared at the floats for awhile until returning her attention back to Luce.

They stopped by a stall with all kind of flowers. Nao frowned a little, glaring at the flowers. She picked one and handed it to Luce.

"Ooh, it's so pretty!" Luce said, her eyes practically sparkling.

'Those eyes... the way they sparkle,they remind me of...' Nao's thoughts were cut off by the sound of a guy calling her name.

"Me... Ne... Neo..." Nao muttered, trying to figure out her own brother's name.

"Meoshi," Luce corrected.

"Meoshi!" Nao shouted until Luce grabbed onto her arm.

"Naos- Miss Rose.. Nao Rose... we must return to the hospital now," Luce mumbled.

"Why? I gotta see my brother," Nao replied.

Just in a quick flash, they were back at the hospital.

"What the hell, Luce?!" Nao yelled.

"Sorry," Luce whispered, her eyes glistening.

"Hey, maybe we should just rest, let me remove that big bow in your hair," Nao offered.

"No," Luce backed up.

"Come on, just go on and let you hair free a little, Luce," Nao continued.

"S-stop, Naosie, stop!" Luce shouted but it was too late.

Instead, Luce's hair was most definitely different, long blonde with white-tipped hair sprung. Nao stood their shocked.

"Syrma?!" Nao was in total shock.

"Aw, man, I'm so so in trouble now," Syrma mumbled.

"Tell me everything, spill!" Nao shouted.

Syrma sighed and twiddle her thumbs.

"You were sent out to fight this minor monster. But um, there was actually the Silent Draco wandering around that night. Me, the village elder and Serana believed you were able to stop it but um, we didn't expect it to smack your head... so we had some change of plans," Syrma explained.

"Why did you keep it from me?" Nao asked.

"I-I wasn't supposed to... sh-she told me it wasn't wise to...," Syrma added.

"Who's she?" Nao's tone grew louder.

Syrma's eyes glistened with tears," Serana's sister, Keylin... her evil sister. She threatened all of us that she would make sure that the beast would destroy us all!"

Nao removed her gauze, then took Syrma's hand.

"W-why are you removing the bandages? What is it?" Syrma wondered until Nao yanked the bow tied to Syrma's wrist.

"Lover... that's my bow you had there..." Nao said as she tied her own hair back into a ponytail.

"I-I'm sorry..." Syrma whispered.

"Stay here, don't follow, I'ma kill that bitch and her pet," Nao said as she softly kissed Syrma's forehead.

"Naosie.. y-you can't, you're still recovering, Syrma said.

"That never stopped you when you were on that journey on being the Ultimate God," Nao replied as she headed out.

The Ultimate Goddess stood lonely in the hospital room as she watched her love walking down the hall, who only gave a short glance back before clearly disappearing.

"That's cuz we had each other for more encouragement..." Syrma mumbled as she had the tears in her eyes fall...

-To Be Continued -

Meh, I apologize if this chapter is short but the next few will be longer...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hand me my twin blades," Nao commanded Serana.

"But you can't," Serana rebutted.

"That's an order," Nao replied.

Serana slowly handed Nao the Ultimate God weapon. Nao then took off, soon after Syrma came running into the room.

"What did you do?" Serana glared at her.

"I-I..." Syrma then just shook her head and ran off after the red-head.

-Somewhere in some ruins-

"Where's that stupid bitch, Keylin?!" Nao shouted.

"Excuse me, looking for me?" A lady standing by a chained up dragon asked.

"Y-yeah!" Nao tried to stand up tall.

The dragon looked at her direction then glanced away.

'That dragon... it's seems so abused or something... but it did smack my head really hard so it must die,' Nao thought.

"SiliencoDraco, go attack!" Keylin ordered.

The dragon sort of hesitated, still in place.

"Attack, you big stupid thing!" Keylin screamed.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Nao shouted.

The lady spun towards her, "Just between us, get ready to fight..."

They began to battle each other just until Syrma came in.

"S-stop!" Syrma yelled.

The girls continued fighting, hard to hear due to weapons clashing. That was until the dragon roared furiously, causing the girls to stop fighting.

"Keylin, you're under arrest," Serana Evergreen said shortly, who magically appeared behind her sister, Keylin, putting the cuffs.

-Later-

Nao and Syrma sat close together. The blonde goddess stroked the dragon's long snout.

"Can we keep SiliencoDraco, Naosie?" Syrma asked happily.

"Sure... at least the backyard is quite big," Nao replied with a grin.

"We can't really go boom boom boom... I found a spell...and um... yeah... I-I'm pregnant with twins..." Syrma blushed.

"..."

"Naosie?" Syrma asked.

"They are gonna love the pet dragon we got!" Nao laughed and then kissed Syrma's lips passionately.

-End-


End file.
